My immediate goal is to begin to develop as an independent researcher and to broaden my knowledge base in the areas of pharmacology and physiology. In order to accomplish this goal I am proposing to investigate the interactions of tubulin with antimitotic agents. This project will allow me to develop new skills in biochemical and biophysical techniques. Vinca alkaloids and taxol are very important clinically in treating hematological and solid tumors. They bind to tubulin, a major protein of the cytoskeleton, and arrest cell division at metaphase; however little is known about the causes of the variable side effects found with these drugs. Since tubulin isotypes vary across tissues, I propose to investigate isotype interactions in an effort to shed light on side effects apparent at the tissue level. Improving my technical skills and ability to evaluate basic science research questions will enhance my ability to-guide graduate students in their research and to teach undergraduate and graduate students physiology and pharmacology. As a long term goal, this project will enrich the research environment of the School of Nursing and promote research collaboration with the School of Medicine. The available equipment and educational opportunities at this university are more than sufficient for this proposed project. As part of my learning experience, I plan to attend and participate in basic science seminars and appropriate courses. I also plan to be involved in professional organizations and develop collaborations with other scientists. These activities will help to develop links between nurses and basic scientists at this medical center and with other universities. This Academic Investigator Award would give me the time and financial support to pursue my research in an intensive manner and would hasten my development as an independent researcher.